Winch and control systems are known which measure various winch operating parameters and produce control responses thereto. Two such systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,187,681 and 6,079,576. These control systems do not provide all features sometimes desired for the safe and efficient operation of a winch.
A need therefore exists, for an improved electronic winch monitoring system which overcomes the disadvantages of conventional systems.